This invention concerns a combined fan and loudspeaker. Fans and Loudspeakers need space and electric connections. More particularly, the invention concerns acoustic elements, as loudspeakers or microphones in particular for lower frequencies. Bass loudspeakers must today in order to achieve a good sound reproduction and strength of sound be large and also frequently become expensive. When the available space is insufficient, as in cars, one simply have to accept that the sound reproduction is afflicted. In view of the above problem there is a great need for improved loudspeakers for lower frequencies. In particular there is a great need for small loudspeaker elements for lower frequencies since in many cases large loudspeakers cannot be installed. The object of the invention is therefor to achieve a compact and efficient loudspeaker and microphone respectively that can cope with low frequencies and that can be made small.